A monster's comfort
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. After the Scare Games, Randy is almost beaten to death by the other ROR members. But he's then rescued by an unlikely source. AU


**For those who read Punishment, you probably wanna what Johnny did to Randall before "punishing" the others. Please know it's nothing MA or forceful. Surprisingly in this, Johnny's gonna be sane and REALLY OOC.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T **

**X.X**

Pain. That was the only thing Randy could feel. Surprised that he could even still feel.

It was only a half hour after their humiliating defeat at the Scare Games by Oozma Kappa. Johnny was extremely ticked off. No, he was _pissed_. He and the other ROR members watched him enter the house to get a glass of water and cool down. As soon as he disappeared through the door, the other members immediately turned on him.

It was Chet who made the first insult. And then others soon followed. Randy couldn't think of anything to say. He debated on whether or not if he should cry for help or try to defend himself. But before he could even decide, he received a painful blow to his abdomen. He clutched his abdomen before receiving another blow, this time across the face. And now he found himself lying on the ground getting his ass whooped. He coughed up a crimson liquid briefly. He immediately realised it was blood.

He wanted to tell them to stop, but he felt soo exhausted from not only the games, but this beating as well. He just wished they'd stuck to the insults. He suddenly realised that his vision was starting to blur and get a bit foggy. His body wasn't use to this kind of stress. He could hear the cruel laughter from the boys above him become faint, and his heart beat grew louder, and slower. He breathing started to slow down as well. Plus they were becoming fainter.

And then...the laughter stopped. Replaced by what sounded like a deadly silence. He heard one of them yelp before being silenced by another tree. He felt his broken body suddenly lift off the ground and held gently against a broad chest. He started to fade in and out of consciousness as he was carried back to the house by his savior. There was an abrupt stop and he could hear muttering above him. He managed to pick up the word "basement".

And then, at last, he finally succumbed to the darkness.

...

Something had woken Randy from his seemingly deep slumber. He opened his eyes slightly, but his vision was still blurry. But he could still hear.

He could hear the screaming. He could hear the cries of the other ROR members. He had a gut feeling it was them. He also heard laughter. A cruel, sadistic, laughter. But it was too much for him.

Randy succumbed to the darkness once more.

...

When Randy finally woke up, the first thing that greeted him was the warm embrace of the morning sunlight leaking through the window, casting the tree branch's shadow. His vision was now slightly blurry. That blow to the head really messed him up. In fact he could only, vividly, remember the events that occurred last night. He remembered the other ROR boys beating him. And then their screaming.

For some reason, he managed to crawl out of bed and walk up to the window. He squinted his eyes just to get a better look of the outside world. His eyes trailed down. He found the ROR boys standing just on the steps to the house. But they looked rather shooken up. When one of them looked up, their eyes seemed to have suddenly widened in terror. The others did the same and looked horrified as well. Randy couldn't understand why. But he merely crawled back to the bed he had been sleeping on, and fell back into a deep sleep.

...

When Randy had woken up for a third time, his vision was finally back to normal. But his entire body ached like hell. He realised that it was dark out, but he couldn't move his head. Even a slight turn would send shocks of overwhelming pain down his neck. So he'd rather not move at all. But there was something else too.

He could feel someone's light hot breath brush against the back of his neck, lightly caressing his smooth scales. He felt oddly...calm. Of course knowing that he actually wasn't in his room, he didn't really care. He then felt someone gently place a hand on his shoulder, and Randy let out a small whimper.

"Ssh." the voice said softly, calming Randy down a bit. "Hey, how are you feeling?" the voice whispered with a hint of concern.

"Hurt." Randy managed to mutter.

He then heard a quiet growl behind him. But it wasn't for him. It was for something else. The growl then vanished. Randy shivered when he felt the other monster gently caress his shoulder with his thumb.

"You won't have to worry about them anymore." the voice whispered, "They'll never touch you again. I made sure of it."

Randy soon felt the darkness reclaiming him once again. He then felt a small kiss on the back of his aching neck. The kiss wasn't harsh. Wasn't rough. Wasn't demanding. Wasn't lustful. But rather soft and caring.

"J-Johnny?" Randy whispered shakely before falling back asleep.

The older monster smiled gently as he stroked Randy's sensitive fronds gently. He couldn't believe his own brothers would hurt what's his. Let alone _touch _what's his. How horrified he was when he saw them beating that beautiful, flawless, body. Leaving ugly bruises or cuts on him. But at least they now know the consequences of touching what's his.

A small, sinister, smile appeared on Johnny's lips before he placed another kiss behind Randy's neck.

"I'll always protect what's _mine_."

End.

**X.X**

**:D **

**Okay, so I didn't make Johnny a complete psycho. I also made him a bit caring towards Randall. Because in my fics he really dose love Randall. So much that he's willing to do **_**anything **_**just to have him. Love can make you do some pretty *BLEEP* up things sometimes if your a psycho. **

**Anyway, so at the end here he's still insane. But he cares for Randall as well. In this fic he was the one who cleaned up his wounds and nursed him back to health instead of taking him to the nurse. He just can't stand being away from "his" Randy. ;D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
